


when Ben touched Rey's pussy (and came in his pants)

by persimonne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ben never saw a pussy, Clit Play, Clit Stimulation, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Masturbation, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, PWP without Porn, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey, and he manages to make her come, he falls in love with Rey's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: A wild Supreme Leader appears in her room just before Rey begins a lovemaking session with her clit.





	when Ben touched Rey's pussy (and came in his pants)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have a filthy mind I thought that putting my Reylo fantasies on paper would be a great idea. Let's se how it develops from here.  
> I'm not an english speaker, so I have to thank thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily) for helping me! She was the best beta reader (go check her fics asap!).

Evenings are Rey’s least favourite part of the day.

 

Tonight, like the previous nights, she just lies on her bed, waiting for sleep. Her body is a bit tired but her mind is not, and it keeps wandering, lingering on her friends’ presence on base, on her brutal years on Jakku, and on him.

 

Supreme Leader Ben Solo.

 

She knows she broke his heart, and he broke hers in return. She was too impulsive in her actions, hoping to redeem him by just presenting herself on Snoke’s ship and convincing him to return home. Their bond is still there; she still feels his presence in the background, even if he never actively tries to reach her. He’s restless, stressed by his new position and his underlings’ behaviour. The First Order hasn’t attacked the Resistance nor their very few allies, and she suspects he could be behind this unusual tranquillity.

 

Their bond seems to activate at random times, and she’s lucky it hasn’t happened again, maybe during a briefing with Leia, a secret mission, or another embarrassing moment.

 

Maybe Rey can’t sleep because this link is a larger-than-life secret.

 

She still hasn’t mustered the courage to speak with her friends about the force bond. She has no idea how they will react, and she suspects it will not be easy for them to accept it.

 

Everyone on the Resistance base dotes on her as the last Jedi’s golden apprentice. What would they do if she revealed to them that she has an unbreakable link with their number one enemy? Leia is too busy looking for help and funds, Poe is grieving for all the lives they lost before Crait, and Finn has to make sure Rose is recovering from the injuries sustained while saving him from his suicide plan. Maybe this isn’t the right time to burden them with her personal problems.

 

She really feels alone.

 

No one really has time to listen to her chatter about the Force. The only comfort she could have is her bond companion, systems away from her, if only they could consciously choose when to communicate with each other. Meditation can’t help either; it only makes her angrier.

 

Rey is sure that if she had the courage to reveal her bond at least to Leia, sleeping wouldn’t be so difficult. But Leia isn’t even on base at the moment, so the only thing she can do to fall asleep is getting herself seriously tired: masturbation seems the only way to achieve her goal.

 

Like countless times on Jakku, she removes just her pants and, belly up, she spreads her legs: closing her eyes, she begins to lightly caress her outer lips, up and down, pinching them every few strokes. Before all this Force sensitivity débâcle, she never used to fantasize about other people having their way with her: now it’s almost impossible not to think about him.

This clearly isn’t the first time she’s fingered herself after the bond was revealed on Ahch-To: she has done it dozens of times, and every orgasm she had was brought her by an imaginary Ben Solo, very skilled at touching her and oozing love for her from every pore.

 

Pity that their bond doesn’t seem to work during her alone time.

 

Beginning to get seriously wet, she spreads her already puffy outer lips with her index and ring fingers, and just when she coats her middle one with her moisture to properly stroke her clit, she heards an almost imperceptible gasp from the corner of the room.

 

Shit.

 

Stopping herself, she dares open half an eye.

Looking like a vulptex in the headlights, in the corner of the room stands a very surprised Supreme Leader: his hair is perfectly combed, he seems to wear some kind of sleepwear and he has a towel around his shoulders and a toothbrush in his right hand; his eyes keep traveling from her shocked face to her spread genitals.

 

Nice. The bond finally worked at the right time.

 

She should feel bolder but in reality she really feels more embarrassed than ever: she’s just wearing a sleep shirt and socks, and she’s pretty sure that her position is leaving very few parts to the imagination.

In her fantasies everything is always smooth and easy, but now it’s just awkward.

From his facial expression, it’s painfully clear that the mighty Kylo Ren has never seen a pussy in his life, and Rey herself has never showed hers to anyone. They’re just two late bloomers, probably very acquainted with their own pipes but still petrified in front of the possibility of some real action.

 

“D-do you intend to do something about this s-situation?”

 

Perfect. He can talk apparently.

 

She inhales from her nose, hoping that her heart could stop hammering in her chest, but it seems about to explode; her pussy isn’t helping at all, she feels a rivulet of moisture slip from her nether lips.

 

She’s surely embarrassed but she also has never been more aroused in her life. Maybe because she’s a dirty exhibitionist who gets off showing her rock hard clit to the Supreme Leader of the First Orders, who knows.

 

She finally musters the courage to speak.

 

“Yes, I was about to have s-some fun before you barged on me? You can either stay there in the corner or come here and give me a hand. I think we’re past formalities.”

 

He can’t take his eyes off her spread legs now and her face has reached maximum redness. She begins to feel hot everywhere and her traitorous pussy decides to clench and gush another load of moisture that promptly sneaks between her cheeks, staining the sheet.

 

He visibly gulps, and begins to move closer. Having reached the bed, he abandons both toothbrush and towel on the mattress and he just kneels in front of her spread legs, like a penitent in front of some sacred effigy.

 

Finally he decides to look into her eyes and it shouldn’t be possible, but she almost wishes he kept looking at her snatch instead.

 

This is too personal.

 

“Can I touch you? Really?”

 

He seems almost pained in his scepticism. She just nods and promptly looks away, hoping to forget that his nose is just centimetres away from her wet and bare pussy. She removes her digits then, bringing her hands to cover her beet red face, in a vain attempt to not die of embarrassment (and arousal). Her outer labia are mostly closed now but her hard clit still peeks between them.

 

What a loser. Wanting something so much and when it finally happens, dying of awkwardness. She’s not a prudish woman, but this goes beyond showering with other girls or spreading her legs for her first medical visit.

 

The person closest to the idea of a soulmate in this wretched galaxy is about to touch her pussy, with her and the Force’s approval. Still keeping her face covered, she finally feels his fingers on her, spreading her outer lips like she was doing before. His fingers are huge, warm and shy, and she clearly feels his breath stopping when he finally manages to expose her clit.

 

She stops breathing too.

 

They never touched after their fight of the Supremacy: this is their first contact since that day. The bond was mostly silent or just conveying thoughts and sensations. Now it conveys their mutual arousal, their heartbeat, and her most secret desires.

 

Ben Solo finally breathes again. His experience with women doesn’t go beyond dirty holos, flimsies, medical literature. Not being able to pursue the real thing, he researched the subject in every possible way.

 

What a nerd.

 

He caresses Rey’s clit with his right thumb while he keeps her labia open with the other hand and when she mewls he almost comes in his pants. This can’t end so soon. He tries to focus on her anatomy instead: he has never seen a cuter pussy (he has never seen a pussy in person, full stop). The ones in medical books are just crude sketches, and holostar’s ones all look the same, hairless and without the beautiful colour shades Rey’s has. Her inner lips and clit hood are darker that her skin tone, and her pubis and outer lips are covered by downy hair.

He continues massaging Rey’s clit, keeping his fingertip on her hood and pushing it up and down. He never imagined it could get so hard. He clearly feels its elongated shape under his digit while its little round head keeps showing itself now and then, like a little pink pearl. His cock twitches in sympathy.

 

She’s trembling.

 

Liquid is now freely gushing from her vagina; it began flowing even before he touched her and now her buttocks are completely soaked. He can clearly see her puckered asshole, completely wet and dark as her inner labia, and he stops his ministrations for a second to wet his digits at her opening.

 

He would die to lick her, from asshole to clit, but he has no idea if it would be a welcome course of action, so he just collects more moisture before returning to his massage.

Her face is still covered, but, thanks to their bond, he clearly feels her desire for his fingers on her. He uncovers her clit with his left thumb and begins circling its exposed head, using his wet fingers. She finally moans loudly through her hands and he’s again seconds away from coming in his pants.

 

What a fucking disaster.

 

Rey herself is about to explode. She is cresting, dumbfounded by the fact that his inexperienced fingers are better than almost ten years of daily masturbation sessions. But of course he knows everything about her, he knows what she likes, he knows where and how to touch her, he knows her body like she knows herself. She can feel that he already almost came twice and she has no idea if their link helped or he’s just in awe of what her body can do.

 

Her, a nobody from a desert planet.

 

Ben, from his kneeling position, can clearly discern the moment when her orgasm begins to unravel. Her legs are trembling and she almost struggles to keep them open, her inner lips start clenching even if there’s nothing between them and more liquid gushes from her opening.

 

Her little wet asshole starts clenching too.

 

Kylo Ren comes in his pants like the virgin he is. It’s the best orgasm of his life; he doesn’t even need to touch his cock, his hands are too busy making the love of his life come like a dreadnought.

 

Rey finally manages to uncover her face, just when her body starts burning and spasming again. She’s never experienced an orgasm of this magnitude. It’s overwhelming. She can feel it spreading from her clit to her whole pussy, her anus, her whole body. Just when it seems to fade, another wave begins. Ben never stops rubbing her clit; it’s almost like he never did anything else in his wretched existence.

 

“Y-you’re coming again, I feel it too.”

 

Force, he’s like a kid with a new toy. His face is flushed, he’s smiling like a loon, and his eyes are shining with pride, tiredness, and satisfaction. Rey can’t help smiling back, just when another wave hits her full force: they’re both trembling, sharing her second orgasm.

His pants are ruined but he couldn’t care less, he keeps caressing her, feeling everything in his half-mast cock, still trapped and twitching under his now wet pants.

 

“Can I lick you? Please, please, I want to lick you so bad.”

 

Rey can only nod. She’s so spent that she could let him take whatever he wants. He dives straight for her little perfect butthole, using the flat of his tongue and then lapping at her juices, coating her clit again and again. It’s a very strange sensation, but she loves it it and she just whimpers in satisfaction, closing her eyes and resting her head on the mattress.

 

He keeps licking her as if the fate of the Galaxy depended on her never ending orgasm.

He pinches her outer lips between his thumb and forefingers, trapping her clit between them, while his tongue strokes her opening. He spreads again her outer labia and begins to kiss and suck her still erect clit, making her cry loudly in surprise. He finally pinches it hard, using thumb and forefinger to knead it like a squeezing toy.

 

She comes again and he follows.

 

They’re both exhausted, drenched in sweat. Rey still on her back, wheezing like a dying animal and Ben finally aware of his poor knees, but still lightly caressing her abused pussy with his right hand, and trying to clean his mouth and chin with the other.

 

No one talks.

 

Rey can finally feel her eyes closing. She jolts awake after a few seconds of blackout and she’s alone. He has left behind both toothbrush and towel, and she uses the latter to clean her tights and butt from her juices.

 

Finally sleepy, she covers herself.

 

“Stupid, stupid Ben, you could have this every day and every night... Next time I’ll suck your cock so maybe you’ll change your mind!”

 

She doesn’t know if the intake of breath she hears in the dark is real or a product of her half-asleep brain.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions/ideas/prompts, my tumblr is: persimonne.tumblr.com


End file.
